


Loved

by auficial



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically, Gen, everyone loves sugawara, sugawara comes out, tanaka and nishinoya are cuties, they are all cuties, what am I saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auficial/pseuds/auficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one time Sugawara Koushi came out as gay and the events that followed.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Well," Sawamura paused, finding a way to put it. "I guess it's partly that I think of everyone in the team as volleyball sexual. And partly because you could tell me that you didn't bathe for one week or that you're secretly an alien from outer space and I still won't be surprised because <i>it's you.</i>"</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Loved

Sugawara Koushi didn't expect to come out in high school. In fact, he knew it was not at all a good place to go against the norm. The people who mattered most to him, his parents, already knew that he favoured boys because he told him ever since he admitted it to himself, back in middle school. His mother was originally a little taken aback but his father simply laughed it off, saying that other kids don't need to announce they're straight but it's nice that he told them. It was awkward with his mother for a few days. Then one day, she sat down with him on his bed and told him that when she was in university, she shunned a female friend because her friend liked girls. Sugawara looked at the way his mother, whose eyes were downcast and finally, she looked up at him, "I don't ever want to do that to you."

They hugged and things had been alright ever since.

Now, Sugawara was no idiot, he knew exactly what set him off. It was during lunch break one day and some of the class guys were in the back of the room just chatting. Invariably, the conversation shifted to girls and Sugawara felt a little out of place. No matter, he continued to listen and nod at the right points, laughing at the way some of his classmates blushed the moment their crush was mentioned. Unexpectedly, the focus shifted to him and he smiled, saying that there's no one. His classmates were persisted, edging him on and he didn't want to lie about his sexuality or fake his interest in someone but they were relentless.

Eventually, he confessed clearly, "Actually, I prefer boys."

In his head, he always thought that such a confession would bring about earth-shattering changes (earthquake?) but there was only a shunned silence. "You're joking, aren't you, Sugawara?" one of them asked, after a while, letting out an awkward laughter.

Sugawara laughed too and they relaxed, obviously thinking that it was a prank. "Not at all," he smiled peaceably, "I really do like boys and not girls."

"Ew, so you're a fag?" one of the classmates he had trouble getting along with burst out, looking disgusted.

By this time, Sawamura Daichi had noted the group's unnatural silence and wandered over. He was doing the homework he conveniently forgot about because he was up all night thinking of new attack patterns. For the countless time, he had thanked the heavens for a best friend like Sugawara Koushi who kept him in check and reminded him of all the homework and things they needed to do. The group of five boys at the back of the classroom was usually pretty loud in contrast to the rest of the classroom. That was precisely why it felt off when the group became quiet. He had looked over, curious about what was going on and saw four other boys staring at Sugawara in disbelief and.... disgust?

That was his cue to go over. He could feel that there was something wrong, even from that distance and he reached just in time to hear the bastard of the class address Sugawara derogatorily. "Is there a problem here?" he asked, settling a hand on Sugawara's shoulder.

The bastard wasn't done, of course. "Ooh, is that your boyfriend, Sugawara? Is that why you guys are always together?"

"No," Sugawara looked gentle and calm as always. "Daichi's just my best friend. I don't like him that way."

Sawamura, to his credit, wasn't fazed at all about the news that his best friend was gay. He laughed hard and loud, drawing stares to himself. "Oh, please. As if I'm Koushi's type. We may be good as best friends but I'm pretty sure we'll end up breaking up within a week if we dated."

Just then, the bell rang and lunch break was over. Sugawara heaved a sigh of relief in his head. At the very least, he didn't have to deal with coming out at the moment. Soon enough, school ended and by then, the news had spread like wildfire. "So, what's this about?" Sawamura asked lightly, unable to keep a smile off his face. "You suddenly decided to pull a Nishinoya and leave your third year with a bang?"

"Geez, Daichi, stop teasing me already. It's not like I meant for it to happen that way," Sugawara pouted slightly. "I just couldn't lie. Not about my sexuality or about some girl I'm not really interested in."

"That's true," Sawamura let out a noisy guffaw, "you could never lie. It's one of your most charming points."

"Isn't it?" Sugawara said with a brilliant smile. "Anyway, you didn't seem all that surprised when you heard it?"

"Well," Sawamura paused, finding a way to put it. "I guess it's partly that I think of everyone in the team as volleyball sexual. And partly because you could tell me that you didn't bathe for one week or that you're secretly an alien from outer space and I still won't be surprised because it's _you_."

"That's.... I can't tell if it's supposed to be flattering or not.... Thanks anyway."

The two were still smiling at each other when they entered the gym. As always, the team could have been more inconspicuous because all sound stopped the moment the door opened. Miraculously, all the volleyball members were present today. All of them were on time for once, although they were currently frozen in place. Sawamura sniggered lightly as he whispered, "I'll leave you to deal with this," to Sugawara and went on his merry way. Surveying the faces that were staring at him, Sugawara sighed and figured that the news about him had spread even to the first years. Sending a silent thanks that Ukai Kenshin and Takeda Ittetsu were involved in a meeting or something today, Sugawara massaged the nape of his neck and wondered where to start.

"It's totally fine," Shimizu Kiyoko said tonelessly as she tossed some balls back into the basket. "Who you like doesn't matter at all."

"Thanks, Shimizu," Sugawara smiled. Well, that was one down.

"It doesn't matter to me, too," Tsukishima Kei shrugged, unexpectedly cool with it.

"If Tsuki's okay, me too!" Yamaguchi Tadashi looked up at Tsukishima, smiling when the other went, 'tch'.

Three down.

"Wow! It's the first time I met someone who likes boys!" Hinata Shoyo marvelled, eyes sparkling.

"You idiot," Kageyama Tobio grabbed hold of Hinata's collar, "that's being insensitive!"

"What did you say, ou-sama- oops, I mean Kageyama- ouch!!" Hinata tried to escape the vice grip with no luck, as usual.

Sugawara laughed at their antics for a moment before their libero marched straight towards him. Nishinoya Yuu had a pouty expression on his face, almost like he wanted to cry and when he reached Sugawara, he threw his arms around Sugawara's waist and held on for dear life. "Suga-sannnnnnnnnn," Nishinoya wailed into his chest. "You're so braveeeeeeee. I'm so proud of youuuuuuuuuu!"

Of course he burst out laughing at that. "Noya, you make it sound like I'm some pet you're raising!"

Before he knew it, Azumane Asahi was by his side, patting his shoulder. "You did great, Sugawara. ...I could never do something like that......"

"Don't be so patronising!" Sugawara huffed, smiling at the glass heart ace's predictable "Eehhhhhhh!" that followed.

Ennoshita and the two other second years were remarkably cool, each shouting a phrase in turn as they continued to practice, "Sugawara-san, don't mind, don't mind!", "It doesn't matter as long as you continue to play volleyball!" and "It's nice that you're the centre of attention sometimes unlike that baldy!"

At the mention of his name, Tanaka Ryunnosuke jumped, continued fidgeting at the corner and only came over when Nishinoya shouted, "Ryuu, come here~!"

"Suga-san," Tanaka looked hesitant. "When I heard the news I was shocked but then I realized that no matter what, you're still the same old Suga-san and something like that shouldn't change my opinion of you at all. I felt ashamed of myself, so I went to bang my head on the wall. After that, when my head was throbbing, I realized that I really like you and it doesn't matter whether you like boys or not."

"You shouldn't have banged your head-" Sugawara immediately started berating his junior but paused, seeing how the skin on Tanaka's forehead was still pink. "Come here, you," he murmured instead, opening his arm and letting Tanaka hug him like what Nishinoya was doing. Naturally, Tanaka started sniffling on his shoulder.

"Okay, okay!" Sawamura called out. "Looks like we're done here. Tanaka, Nishinoya, get yourselves together then head back to practice. Sawamura, you might want to change your shirt before you start practice. Also, Kageyama, stop trying to kill Hinata over there."

 

 

 

Over the next few days, Sugawara had to learn to deal with people staring and whispering. In fact, he expected a lot of harassment because he heard all kinds of horror stories before. The day after he came out, he came to school expecting his desk to be sullied but it was totally clean. He was pleasantly surprised before he looked over to Sawamura's desk that had words like 'faggot', 'die!', 'go screw yourself', 'fucking homo' and others.

"Daichi!" he gritted out as Sawamura looked up at him coolly. "Don't baby me."

"I'm not babying you," the other replied calmly. "It's just that some people harassed my best friend and they're going to have _hell to pay_." The deceptively emotionless look sent a chill down Sugawara's spine. He had only seen it once before, back when he broke Sawamura's favourite gundam model that he took months to save for. Besides, Sawamura's anger typically manifested in obvious ways like he was loud and angry or had a really cold smile on. It was when he doesn't show it that made it even scarier. "Do you have any problem with that?"

"No, no problem at all," Sugawara hastily put out before he went back to his seat. He may not want to be babied and shielded from harassment or anything but he wasn't suicidal. During lunch break that day, Sawamura disappeared with the bunch of guys giving him trouble. From then on, he didn't receive any harassment and later on, he heard that the roof's fence had a hole in it. "I wonder what happened?" he asked Sawamura but the other only smiled.

Naturally, his class was giving him the cold treatment, with the exception of Sawamura. Sugawara sighed, having expected that but it was a shame because he loved to laugh and just chat with his classmates. On the third day after school, however, he found he had an unlikely ally. One of the classmates he talked to every now and then, a quiet and small girl that got along fine with most of the class, suddenly yelled out, "I hate this! Sugawara-san is so nice! It's not like he murdered anyone or he did anything wrong. Why is the class so mean!"

After her outburst, she promptly dissolved into tears.

Sugawara was by her side with his handkerchief, offering it to her and she smiled through her tears. "See! You guys are being so mean to him while he's still so nice!" There were a few people who looked uneasy still but there were those who seemed resigned and sighed, "Sorry, Sugawara, we let stupid prejudices get in the way."

"No way am I accepting-" the bastard burst out but one warning look from Sawamura had him biting back his words and he left the classroom with some of his cronies.

There Sugawara found himself, surrounded by apologetic people and by classmates who supported him but were too afraid to speak up at first. Sawamura would later insist that those people weren't brave enough to stand up for him at first but Sugawara only laughed that off, saying that he will take what he could get. After all, with so many people unjustly against homosexuality for seemingly no reason, any kind of acceptance or support was heaven sent in contrast.

What didn't help that much was the fact that Tanaka and Nishinoya took it upon them to be his guards and escorted him to practice, snapping and glaring at anyone who even bothered to look in their general direction. Sugawara was highly embarrassed, telling them to stop it but they never listened. They even went so far to ask Azumane to escort him in between classes if their timetables clashed since they were in neighbouring classes. At first, Sugawara was surprised and confused at why Azumane stuck beside him when they both came back from the labratory. Then, he realized what was happening and got angry.

Of course, Sawamura was enjoying the whole thing, laughing like crazy while Shimizu got a break from the two for once. Sugawara huffed but allowed it because Sawamura said, "It's their way of showing their support. Especially Tanaka- he probably still feels guilty about how he reacted."

So he obliged them for one week but it was getting too much, so he finally snapped and yelled at the duo.

"Noya-san~! Suga-san is angry! What do we do!!!" Tanaka yelled to Nisinoya who laughed.

"Ryuu! It's okay, if he's so energetic then he doesn't have to worry about other things!" Nishinoya replied.

The two continued yelling to each other as they raced down the halls. Sugawara shook his fist at them as they turned around but only collapsed laughing in the hallway. Random people were staring at him but he couldn't find it in him to care, no matter whether they were staring because he just behaved like a mad man or because they heard he was gay. Sawamura appeared by his side a moment later with his bag in tow and he smiled up in thanks.

In all honesty, he didn't expect to come out at all in high school. Even after he came out, he didn't expect to have the protection and acceptance he received. Somehow or another, he knew he was really lucky. He had the luck to land a best friend who wasn't fazed at all by whatever he revealed, a volleyball team that didn't mind his sexuality at all and had his back (literally, when it came to Tanaka and Nishinoya), a class that accepted him or at the very least, tolerated him and two parents who loved him very much.

What more could he ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Written because I originally wanted to write Sugawara as Kageyama's gay senpai and Kageyama's like "TEACH ME HOW TO BE GAY, SUGAWARA-SAN" but... you can see this fic wrote itself and Kageyama just naturally didn't fit it. (Sorry, Tobio-chan.) 
> 
> 2\. Shout outs to:  
> As always, the original manga because that thing is gold, I tell you.   
> Also to episode 21 <3 <3 <3\.   
> And all the "Everyone loves Sugawara" art. 
> 
> 3\. This is probably an inaccurate coming out story and written for fun, so please don't take it too seriously. 
> 
> 4\. The confession part was inspired by countless yaoi mangas where some guy will pretend to like some girl and whatever else- I think I thought Sugawara probably wouldn't want to do that because he thinks it's disrespectful to the girl. 
> 
> 5\. My headcanon is Daichi being a forgetful person and Sugawara is his saving grace. 
> 
> 6\. And yes, I don't ship Suga and Daichi, mostly because I ship Daichi with someone else! 
> 
> 7\. Honestly, Sugawara is one of those people that could be anything and you'll just _accept_ it or is it just me? (Of course, not the sexist, racist, murderer, etc kind of stuff....) 
> 
> 8\. Daichi continued chuckling to himself as he went to dump his bag (or whatever it was he did) because he found it funny that Sugawara was in the spotlight, for once, in their practice and whatever else. 
> 
> 9\. To me, Tsukishima can go two ways: jerk or effortless cool. (No surprise which one I went with.) 
> 
> 10\. And _of course_ Hinata would react like that. 
> 
> 11\. Up to this point, I was still planning to write Kageyama into it... but after this, I was like nah. (HAHAHA.) 
> 
> 12\. So far, my characterisation (if it can even be called that) of Asahi is "Ehhhhhhhhh" (my other fic too), mostly because it's my impression of him. (Yeah, I need to work on it....) 
> 
> 13\. I liked the idea of the second year trio continuing to practice and ignoring the drama because well, it's Sugawara and they really don't mind it at all. 
> 
> 14\. So there needs to be at least one dude who's against this but I didn't really want it to become an emotional thing, so have Tanaka being cute. 
> 
> 15\. I adore the mention of Kageyama trying to kill Hinata. (I ship that.) 
> 
> 16\. This was where I wondered if I'm supposed to be realistic but then I went like, nahhhhh, I want cute and fluffy, so you get overprotective Daichi instead. 
> 
> 17\. I also like the idea of Daichi and Suga being afraid of each other when the other is angry. 
> 
> 18\. Random class scene because well, some element of realism (although probably not, anyway) and Tanaka and Nishinoya being cuties, heh. 
> 
> 19\. One of my favourite part of this fic is when Sugawara laughed, uncaring of the stares, whatever the reasons behind them. (YOU GO, SUGA!)
> 
> 20\. So yeap, Sugawara is loved.


End file.
